masks
by L. Byron
Summary: Bella, debra, the cullens, are going to discover that is not them who wear the masks and fake a false life. Has crossover elements with Dexter
1. Chapter 1

"DEXTER HELP" Deb's voice was loud and she seemed on the verge of panic. Dexter initial irritation, as Her sister called him when he was about to let the dark passenger punish another "monster", was replaced by something he couldn't describe, as human emotions were alien to him, even if he was really attached to her adoptive sister.

"Deb, what's wrong?" He asked in his usual calm manner "Are you and Astor ok?"

Her answer didn't make much sense to him

"M…Monsters…my God, they are breaking the car's door.." Dexter heard some gunshots. Before the phone was suddenly cut, Debra said "We are in Seattle..hel…" then the line was cut.

Dexter stared at his cell phone in silence. A few years ago he wouldn't have cared as he considered himself totally cut off from normal _human emotions, but he felt an "obligation towards his adoptive sister and Astor, as he still felt responsible for the death of Astor's mother at the hands of _Arthur Mitchel "the trinity killer".

His brain was already working on a plan. He knew Deb had taken a few days off to travel to the west coast, and had taken Astor with her. He dialled a number and when the other person answered, he said

"Charles…I need your help"


	2. Charlie's past

Author's notes: I am going to take a few liberties on this story regarding the twilight universe. Vampires in my story resemble more those of the traditional lore in the sense of no special gifts and no sparkling in the sun. That because I don't want Edward to read the mind of dexter or Charlie, or Alice having visions. No venom in the vampires, as transformation occurs when the victim is drained to the point of death, and then is given the blood of the vampire. Vampires don't sparkle, but they can go out in the day, however they are still nocturnal creatures. Of the traditional vampire powers, they can turn into mist. Unlike twilight, on this story vampire's strength increases as they grow older

Renesmee does exist in this story, but she is not the daughter of Bella and Edward, as Vampires "who are essentially dead people" can't have children. In this story she is the 10th member of the Cullen family. This take place in Dexter sixth season

Charlie Swan knew immediately that something of great importance was happening when he heard the voice on the phone.

No one, not even his ex wife, bella or his best friends Billy black and Harry Clearwater knew of charlie's past. No one knew that he was adopted at a young age and that his real last name was Moser. He was the oldest of the three brothers, so the events that took place so many years ago didn't affect him as much as it did to his younger brothers, but still it did leave a mark on him.

Although he lacked the homicidal tendencies, like his brothers, every act on his part was an "act" to be able to fake 'normal' emotions and maintain his appearance as an unremarkable Father, friend and neighbour.

Like Dexter, he did feel attachment to certain people like his daughter, but he doubted he could ever feel love or any other human emotion. He was the only person who knew the truth about his brothers. The last Time Dexter had called him, was to inform him that he had killed their brother.

After Dexter explained the situation, Charlie answered "I'll see what I can do. See you in two days", then he hung up the phone. He didn't waste his time saying condolences to his brother for Rita's death as he knew those word were meaningless to his brother.

Meanwhile in Washington

"Is there something we can do for them?" Renesmee asked with concern; being the youngest, she still didn't know much of the facts of her new "life"

Carlisle kneeled to look more closely at the two bodies, one a young woman in her late 20's or early 30's, the other a teen girl

"Those nomad vampires didn't kill them, but they have feed them with their blood" He said gravely, then looked up at Bella, Alice and Renesmee, who had accompanied him on a trip to Seattle and added

"They are already dying, the only thing we can do is take them home with us and help them when they "wake""

They moved the unconscious bodies to Carlisle truck and then made their way back to forks.

Two days later in Washington, the two brothers didn't waste their time in "human formalities"

"Have you found something about them?" was the first thing Dexter said.

Charlie took a good look at his brother before answering

"Yes, I checked on the streets with the pictures you sent me on e-mail. So far the only clues I have found are from some homeless people, but part of their story doesn't make sense"

After he gave Dexter the details of the story he heard on the streets, which also made no sense at all to his brother, he finally said.

"There is nothing we can do for the moment" before he opened the door to his car, he stared at his brother and said with a serious tone

"As long as you stay at my house, or for that matter in the state, you will keep your urges under control"

Dexter stared at him with an expressionless face and said, before entering the car "Don't worry"


	3. awakening

Author's notes: Dexter or Charlie's thought will appear in _cursive_

Thirst…the first thing Debra felt when she regained consciousness was a thirst unlike anything she had ever felt before; so strong that it was almost painful. She also felt very cold

For a moment she wondered if she was dreaming, but then the recent events came back to her and she remembered her step niece Astor.

"ASTOR" She exclaimed as she opened her eyes.

"I'm here" came the calm reply of Astor. Deb turned her head to where the sound came and saw the teen girl sitting on a chair; the police officer blinked a few time as she saw her, for although it was the same face, there was something odd about her features. Although calm, she seemed concerned about something

"W..what happened?" she then took notice that she was laying on a bed in a unknown room. She looked back at her nice and asked

"Where are we?, how did.."

She was interrupted by Astor "there will be time to explain" then she rose up from the chair and began to approach her.

Debra noticed that she was holding a glass, and as Astor got closer, she sensed a delicious fragrance coming from it. The thirst, which was temporarily replaced by her worry, came back stronger than before. She was surprised that her first instinct was to jump from the bed and grab the glass by force from her niece, but restrained herself.

As if reading her mind, Astor handed her the glass

"Here, drink…it will make you feel better "

If Debra hadn't been so thirsty, she would have noticed a hint of sadness in Astor's voice, but for the moment she grabbed the glass and, without looking at its content, t she drank avidly.

The taste was even better than the smell, Debra found, and the sensation it send to her body was very pleasant. The cold she felt in her body was replaced by a warm feeling.

When she emptied the content, her mind regained her coherent thought. She looked inside the glass and her eyes widened as the red liquid was very familiar. Her years as a cop had taught her well.

Still not giving credit to this, she stared at Astor and then and the glass. With her free hand she touched what little content was left, as if to confirm her suspicion. Her hand retracted immediately as she felt the familiar touch.

Her questioning eyes fell on her niece, who looked at her with sympathy

"There are some people that need to talk with you". She said, and before Deb asked her more questions, she went to the door and opened.

"Come in…she has just awakened"

2 hours later, Debra was having a hard time accepting her new life. At first she had looked at them all as if they were all crazy, but when the one called Alice turned into mist and then reappeared next to her, her fangs fully extended, Debra let out a scream of horror.

"B..but I have a life" she said, as realization of all the implications of the situation was finally getting to her.

She stared at Astor and added "She is just a child starting her life…She has a brother…"

Carlisle sat in the bed a put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Believe me, I know how you feel, we all do; and we are going to help you adjust to this, but now you can't go back to your previous life. You will only put your loved ones in danger if they were to find out about it".

For a moment, her despair was replaced by anger

"Who did this?" she demanded "Who was the monster that did this to both of us"

The one named Edward sighed and answered

"We don't know his name yet" he confessed "He has been responsible for many deaths in Seattle and the surrounding area. The local press has labelled him the dark stalker. We have been tracking him for almost three months, but so far with very little success"

Jasper added

"You are the first he had turned into vampires; We don't know why. All his other victims have been found drained of blood and with their necks broken.

The next Day, after he arrived at Forks, Dexter rented a car and went back to Seattle "I Better work alone on this" he told his brother "But I need you to keep me informed of what the local authorities find about that murderer"

Charlie had already told him that the area where Debra and Astor were seen by those homeless people before disappearing had been where a local serial killer, known as the dark stalker, had made most of its crimes. He provided him with all the information the Seattle police had given him, for all the state police were after that freak. He trusted his brother, who he knew was perhaps one of the best crime investigators in the country, would find clues where the local authorities had failed.

Now, as Dexter was in one of the crime scenes, he thought for a moment that it was most probably that both his adoptive sister and step daughter were dead. He knew that if they were alive, they would have contacted him by now.

"I am going to catch him Debra" he thought for a moment before his mind was entirely focused on finding any clues


	4. The wizard

A week had passed and both brothers were having dinner after Dexter arrived from Seattle. Charles could tell that something was disturbing Dexter. Sometimes staying still as if thinking something and then his face showing signs of incredulity; it was rare to see his brother in such confusion.

"What is troubling you?" he decided to ask

For a moment Dexter just looked at him, as if unsure how to answer Charles question.

"Is just" he took a moment to continue and then added "There are things in the crime scenes that simply don't make any sense"

Charles knew that for his brother to say something like that then something really strange was happening. He waited for his brother to continue

"The clues I have found are very clear, however….."

He took another break

"However what they show me is just not possible"

Charles was now confused

"What do you mean by that?"

Dexter closed his eyes for a moment

"I mean is not physically possible for the way the killer moved and committed those murderers"

Dexter said no more and continued to eat his dinner; Charles knew there was something his brother hadn't told him but decided not to ask.

Dexter had a very logical mind but two days ago, when he saw that "man" jumping 15 feet in the air, he began to doubt all he had been taught. However now the clues he had found started to make sense. Whoever committed those crimes possessed inhuman abilities.

Dexter didn't believe in the supernatural, but now he began to consider other possibilities. Up until that moment he had thought that the loss of blood was part of a ritual, but now that, and a few other details, pointed in another direction. He didn't want to say the word, but his mind knew the answer despite how impossible it was.

However, despite all this, his logical mind was already working on a plan. He took this just like any other of his "cases". Supernatural or nor, he had another killer to catch.

"I am going to have to do a lot of research" he thought. He already knew the whereabouts of the possible suspects but he needed to know more about his enemy before making a move

Meanwhile on the Cullen's house

"You sure about this Bella?" Edward asked with a little worry. Bella stared at both Jacob and Edward and answered

"He deserves to know….I know he will keep our secret"

"But Bella" Renesmee said but Bella interrupted her

"He is not a fool and is getting harder and harder to conceal the truth…I know the alternative is to leave forks, but I don't want to do that."

Astor and Debra listened the conversation with interest.

"Was it possible that your loved ones could know the truth?" Both girls wondered.

No one inside the house knew that dark figures were watching them. The magic of one of them prevented that their presence would be noticed.

"Interesting" the wizard said "these ones have been able to resist the curse I created long ago" he looked at his "creation" and also the first of its kind and ordered

"In one week we will be ready"

The vampire said "As you wish, master"

The wizard knew the time was right and these "vegetarian" vampires were the key to obtain the powers he seeked for so long.

"Their blood is more precious than anything" he thought to himself.

The wizard had no idea that another "Monster" was hunting him.

A few days passed, Days in which Dexter worked hard researching. Despite all his skills, he had almost been caught by his enemies, but had managed to follow them.

"I will have to talk to Charles about this" he said to himself when, to his surprise, he discovered that they were visiting Forks.


End file.
